1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus and an endoscope for use in the image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of an endoscope which captures an image by illuminating the wall surface of an organism's organ which is covered with a mucosa with light, not only a variation in the surface color of the object but also its micro-geometric surface texture need to be inspected. Such a surface texture is a translucent micro-geometry with an average size of approximately 0.5 to 1.0 mm and a depth of approximately 0.1 to 0.2 mm as in a gastric area in a stomach, for example. It is very difficult to capture such a micro-geometric surface texture of the object based on the shades of the light intensity when the object is observed through an endoscope. For that reason, currently, some blue pigment liquid such as an indigo carmine solution is sprinkled onto a mucosa and the surface of the mucosa, of which the grooves are filled with such a liquid, is observed based on its light intensities.
According to such an observation method, however, some liquid needs to be sprinkled onto the mucosa, and therefore, the object may bleed, the mucosa may change its color, and many other problems will arise. Thus, to observe such a micro-geometric surface as closely as possible, some people have proposed a polarization endoscope which uses a polarized light source and a polarization image sensor (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-246770, for example).